Masks we wear
by lilmizflashythang
Summary: Jubilee's and Cyclops masks they hide behind.
1. Pranksters

Disclaimer: Cyclops and Jubilee don't belong to me. 

** Telepathy ** = telepathy 

_ Thoughts _ = thoughts 

"Hey Cykes! Wait up!" A small asian girl with blue eye shouted. She was chasing a man with a visor on. The man smiled and turned around. "Hey Jubilee, what are you trying to drag me into this time. And no, I do not want to pull a prank on Wolverine, or Jean." Jubilee shook her head and laughed. "Nah, I just want to see if I can't watch 'Dirty Dancing', but I can't convince anybody else to watch it with me. Help!!!!" 

The man known as Cyclops shook his head and laughed. "Jubilee, you know if that's the worse of your problems then you have it easy." Jubilee rolled her eyes. "Yeah well how am I going to get people to watch my movie." "Keep whining, and I won't help you." "I'll be good." 

Jubilee smirked to herself. She knew what other people didn't about the X-Men's fearless leader. For one thing there were several pranks that Jubilee or Bobby got blamed for. Jubilee had been blamed three times in a row on those pranks before she realized that it wasn't her or Bobby pulling them but Cyclops. She had gone to Cyclops and made a deal. She would help him figure out the defenses on the F.O.H. bases and anywhere else they needed a hacker for, and they would keep quiet over each others secrets. 

Scott smiled. He was in the danger room and had just called everyone in for an "emergency practice session." "What's this all about, Sugah." "Rogue, is there anythang wrong with wanting to make sure that my team is fully capable of defending themselves. After all, you don't have anything better to do now don't you?" Jubilee was pouting, but knew that was her cue. "Yeah ya guys, I wanted to watch a movie, but noooooooo, you said it was too mushy. Now we got ta sweat and break our newly manicured nails, because you didn't want to watch my movie." 

Scott had a hard time controlling himself. He had never seen so many supposedly adults, act like five year olds to get to the rec room. Jubilee had played her part well, and tonight she would show him how to fool the computers over the location where they were trying to hack from. 

Jubilee was sitting near Wolverine attempting to watch her movie. She shook her head, stood up, and turned off the movie. "Sorry guys, didn't mean ta make ya miserable." The young asian girl turned and left, not before hearing the sounds of elation coming from the rec. room. 

That's it for now. Should I continue? 


	2. SciFi Babies

Okay I am really bad at hotmail so I´ll send the story like this, I didnt change anything but i added some space, really good by the way I wanna read more)  
  
Jubilee was sitting in her room. It had taken all night to get Scott to realize exactly what it was she was doing.  
She smiled. Scott could take a joke better than Wolverine or Ororo could.  
Of course the site she had hacked into was the team's Danger Room program. Now all the sentinels were gigantic butterflies that shot out laser beams from the eyes in their wings. Suddenly there was a knock at her door. Jubilee looked up from her book to see the 'great fearless leader'  
standing in her doorway holding one of her favorite books.  
  
"Ok, Jubilee, I finished Wolfwalker, which one comes next?"  
Jubilee didn't even look up and pointed to her bookcase saying,  
  
"Shadow Leader." Scott smiled.  
  
"Your lucky, four of your Tara K. Harper books are on the deleted list. You can only find them used." (AN: Thats true just look them up in Amazon or Hastings, can't find them.) Jubilee's eyes unfocused for a moment,  
then she stood up and faced Scott.  
  
"Ya do know, you could just give them a shot right?" Scott was just about to ask her what she was babbling about when Ororo walked by and shook her head at what she precieved to be a petty arguement. Scott shook his head.  
  
"When are you going to tell them that at times you don't see in anything but infrared?" Jubilee smiled sadly.  
  
"Hopefully, they don't find out, and this does't happen in the field. If it does however, ya think they'll believe that it had just slipped my mind?"  
  
"No"  
  
Jubilee and Scott walked toward the Danger Room. She had pointed out that the holograms could be close enough that she could tell who was who in a battle. Scott was certain that Jubilee had done it herself. He had found out that Jubilee had made the scenarios more difficult, because she didn't want any member of her family being injured. When asked about it, she had the audacity to flip him off.  
  
"Hey Cykes! Anybody home, you left your lights on."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're here."  
  
"Alright, you go in and I'll control the scenario."  
  
"Ok, just don't use the Marauders, I made it a little bit more difficult." 


	3. Danger Room and Star Wars

An: Many thanks to all who reviewed. Special thanks to Huntress-X for being my beta.  
  
I don't own Jubilee and Cyclops, Marvel does. To bad.  
  
Jubilee entered the Danger Room and relaxed enough for her eyesight to border on infrared.  
  
"Ok Cykes, run it." The Danger Room whirled to life, and shortly the once barren room, was a sleepy Texas town.  
  
"Alright Jubilee, I'm going to start with one member of the team at a time until you're comfortable with more than one."  
  
"Copy that."  
  
"Smart ass."  
  
Jubilee took her stance and waited. Soon a cool heated shape took form in front of her.  
  
"Nice Cykes, taking it easy on me by using Bobby first."  
Over the intercom, Scott laughed.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure that you were up to the challange.  
I'll make it a little bit more difficult." Scott pressed a few more buttons,  
and a short statured shape with three fast cooling objects coming and going.  
Jubilee took a closer look. It appeared to be three bars then the two on the outside would retract, leaving the middle one for about a second before it left, then it repeated. Jubilee laughed, flipped Cyclops off, and simply stated,  
  
"Wolvie."  
  
"Alright, here's a real kicker." the heated shape rose to about 5'11" and got curves that the Iceman and Wolverine holograms didn't have.  
  
"OK, its deffinately is a woman member of the X-Men. Is it Rogue?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Psylocke?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Frosty?"  
  
"Nope." Jubilee's forehead creased in confusion, trying to remember who all was around 5'11" in the X-Men were women.  
  
"Is it Storm?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
Scott was a little worried when Jubilee took three tries to guess that the Storm hologram was suppose to be Storm. "Hey Jubes. Lets stop for now and pull a prank on some one."  
  
"Just as long as it isn't Wolverine. I'm not in the mood to become Jubilee shishkabobs."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Later that day, while Jubilee and Scott started a Star Wars Marathon,  
Bobby Drake came running down stairs, wearing a hat and shouting,  
  
"Who did it? Who the hell did it?"  
  
"Who did what?" Scott asked innocently. Bobby took off his hat.  
  
"Who put the Nair in my shampoo? How am I to watch my cartoons bald? I don't wear a doo-rag in the mornings."  
  
"Well Bobby, there are more important things in life than comic books and cartoons."  
  
"Whatever, oh great fearless leader." Jubilee just threw popcorn at him and told him to shut up. Bobby went back upstairs with a promise that untill his hair grew back, he wasn't going to rejoin the others. As soon as everyone was out of earshot, Jubilee looked over at Scott and stated,  
  
"Ya know, relatively speaking, manga and anime are comics and cartoons."  
  
"But their for adults."  
  
"Ya know, denial is a sure sign you have a problem." At that very moment, the Dark Emperor came on the screen and plotted the aquirement of Luke Skywalker to the dark side. Wolverine passed the room in time to see both Cyclops and Jubilee throw popcorn at the television screen. 


	4. A Date With Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own The X-Men. If I did, Cyclops would have never married the Red Menace.

Scott had the perfect plan. Here was the cup of French Vanilla coffee, a rose, a box of chocolates, and a beautifully wrapped present. Now if nothing went wrong, he should be able to solve his problem. With that train of thought, he took the tray and headed up the stairs.

Jubilee was the epitome of child-like innocence. She was sprawled out on the bed, with her head under the pillow, cuddling with a fox plushie, with the cd player playing softly. Then the door slowly creaked open.

Scott peered into the room nervously. What he is about to undertake is one of the most dangerous things known to man. Still, he had a huge problem and this was the only way to solve it. Steeling his resolve, and burying his fear, he slowly tip-toed into the room.

Jubilee was having a great dream. She was dancing with one of her favorite singers in the moonlight. She then frowned. Why had it started hailing? Was Stormy trying to ruin her dream. She was starting to get aggitated. Her eyes finally snapped open, and she jerked up with a animalistic growl.

Scott was never so glad that he had bought that bag of marbles at that garage sale he had stopped at last week. "Whoa! Whoa! I come bearing gifts." He whispered fiercely.

Jubilee glared at him, until she noticed that he was offering her some coffee. Deciding it was better to be fully awake before she maimed him, she took it. After she took a few sips, Scott handed her the box of chocolates.

Jubilee was confused over this offer. Maybe he was trying to buy her forgiveness. When Scott decided it was time to give her the final gift, she was finished with her coffee. Inside the box was one of her Dragonriders of Pern books that was missing in her collection.

Jubilee looked over at her clock. "Scott?"

"Yeah Jubilee?"

"Why on earth did you wake me up at 4:30 in the damn morning?"

Scott looked a little nervous. "It's my turn to cook breakfast today."

Jubilee grimaced. "Enough said."


	5. Birthday plans

Disclaimer: Cyclops and Jubilee belongs to the X-Men. The X-Men belong to Marvel. I own nothing.  
**Telepathy ** telepathy  
_Thoughts _ thoughts

Jubilee looked around. It just wasn't fair. She just had to get her buddy something. His birthday was next week for crying out loud. How was she going to pull this off? She didn't want him to expect anything, especially not any of the booby traps she was planning for the box.

As Jubilee was peering around the corner, she felt some one tap her on the shoulder. She squeaked and turned to see a bemused Scott Summers. "Hey Jubilee, what'cha up to?" _Oh shit! Ok, maintain Jubes, maintain. He doesn't suspect anything yet. No reason to tip him off._

Scott looked at the flustered girl with a small smirk. Jubilee was finally able to pull herself together, when she noticed the smirk.

"What's so funny?" She snapped irritably.

"You," was his reply. "I just tapped your shoulder and you act like you've seen a ghost."

Jubilee smiled sheepishly. She had almost blown it. "Sorry 'bout that."

"No biggie. What are you up to though? I haven't caught you snooping around in a long time."

_Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhh Maaaaaaaaaaan! Just maintain Jubes. He won't find out anything about what you're getting him if you just maintain._ "I'm just about to head to the mall for a bit. And you know how Professor X doesn't want us going any where alone, so I was looking for some one to go with me." Jubilee was proud of herself on the way she handled the question.

Scott prided himself on his ability to read people, and right now he just knew that his buddy was hiding something. "Want me to go with you?"

Jubilee blinked a couple of times. If she said no, he would really know something was up. If she said yes, it would bring a whole lot of questions that she would have to skirt around. She really disliked it when people lied to her, so she tried not to get in a posistion to have to lie to anyone. In most cases, she could just get by without telling either a lie or the whole truth. In any case there seemed only to be one answer. "Sure, let me get my purse."

As they drove to the mall, Scott decided to pick Jubilee's brain. "What are you looking for this time?"

Jubilee shot him a measuring glance. "Ooooooh, a little of this, a little of that. I'm mainly just browsing."

"This browsing doesn't have anything to do with next week, right?"

"It might, then again, it might not either." Judging from Scott's face, Jubilee decided the score was tied 1-1.

Scott wasn't shocked that Jubilee had seen through that one so fast. She could be diabolically clever at times. He smiled exitedly. "What'cha planning on getting me, Jubes?"

"Not tellin'"

"Please!"

"Nope!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeasssssssssse Juuuuuuuuuuubiiiiiiiiii!"

"Scoooo-oooott, I can't believe you. You can wait until next week.

"Pleeeeeassssssse Jubi, Pleeeeeeeeeassssse!

"Anyone ever tell you, you're as tenacious as a pit-bull?"

"No, but I think that I'll take it as a compliment."

Jubilee just shook her head and tried to keep him from noticing what she was getting him for his birthday.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this up.


	6. Party Time

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the X-Men. Things would be a whole lot easier if I did.  
**Telepathy ** telepathy  
_Thoughts _ thoughts

Jubilee walked into another store in the mall. She had purposely walked through three clothing stores just so Scott wouldn't suspect anything. It wasn't the easiest thing in the world, but it was clearly possible. She now had a new coat that would hide her gift and booby traps from Scott's eyes.

She had to be careful though. Last time she tried to booby trap a box, she had been caught and called 'a crazy pyromaniac'. Thankfully, Scott didn't see her that way. In fact, her last gift from him was booby trapped. He had it coming. _Aaaaaaaaaaw! It's perfect!_

Scott noticed Jubilee head to pay out on her fourth store. He just knew she was up to something, and he couldn't fault her on it. He had gotten her good last time. She had been so nervous about the box, that she didn't think about the envelope. When she opened it, a small bag's worth of confetti spilt onto her lap.

The look on her face was priceless. Come to think about it, he still had that picture somewhere. Maybe he'd find it when they got home.

Jubilee glanced out of the store's window towards Scott. He had that look which stated he was thinking on someone's picture he took, after a prank he had played on them. All in all, it was a good sign. It meant that he was to busy with his thoughts to notice what she had gotten him.

"Ma'am?" She whispered, suddenly, trying to catch the cashier's attention. The elderly clerk looked over at her, with the 'I've done this all my life, what do you want from me' look. "Could you please place these things in with my jacket. They're for a friend that brought me here, and I don't want him to know, yet." The clerk just shook her head with a knowing smile.

Jubilee walked towards where Scott was waiting. "Ok Scott, I'm ready to go now."

"Find everything you were looking for?"

"Yep."

"Are you going to tell me now?"

"Nope. Didn't hurt you to ask though."

As soon as they got back to the mansion, Jubilee ran off and hid in her room. She had given Scott a very good reason not to even attempt to figure out what she had gotten him. Having all of his codes changed was not worth any risk he might take with Jubilee.

The next few days seemed to drag on for Scott. They flew by for Jubilee however, for that she was thankful. As the 'Great Responsible Leader,' Scott couldn't ask a thing about what anyone had gotten him for his birthday. But, as Jubilee's best bud, he could pester her about it.

Finally the big day arrived, much to Scott's exitement and Jubilee's relief. The only thing that bothered Jubilee about the day was that Jean was told to take Scott somewhere else for a couple of hours. They had just finished setting up for the party, when Scott and Jean pulled up.

"Yo Gumbo, where's Jean's present?" Jubilee asked worridly.

"Not sure petite, t'ink Rogue might know t'ough."

Before Jubilee could get to Rogue though, they came into the room. Scott looked around carefully. Rogue's gift was easy to tell. She always had a thing for green. Wolverine had, as usual, thrown his gift in an old paper bag. Remy had a medium sized box on the table, wrapped in black paper. Ororo had a bonsai tree on the table. Leave it to their residential gardener to give him a plant. Professor Xavier had an envelope on the table. Jubilee's box was wrapped in a firecracker print wrapping paper. What worried him most, was Jean had nothing there. Even if she had something else planned, in order to avoid suspicion, she would have a card or something there.

They had a cake first. He suspected Ororo and Rogue were the culprits there, it just wasn't as good as Jubilee's chocolate and cream cheese cake was. They really didn't have any games. It was one of the many times Scott wished he wasn't the 'Great Responsible Leader'.

They got to the gifts rather quickly. He supposed everyone just wanted to be done with the party. Rogue had gotten him a nice dress shirt. Wolverine gave him combat boots. Remy had gotten him a nice desk lamp. The professor gave him a gift card. Jean apologized. It turned out she had forgotten that it was his birthday. So far, it was turning out to be a lousy party.

Finally he picked up Jubilee's gift. He ripped off the wrapping paper to find a plain brown box. There was writing on the bottom. It had an arrow pointing towards the bottom and read 'This Side Up.' He shrugged and rolled the box so the bottom was up. On the bottom of that side it once again had an arrow pointing to the bottom that read 'This Side Up.' He flipped the box a few more times. He then looked at Jubilee and she just shrugged. He turned the box to the right untill the other side was facing him. The little brat had wrote the same phrase on both sides of the box, pointing the arrows in opposite directions.

He took out the wolf printed knife she gave him last christmas, and carefully opened the box. He hadn't noticed the small counter-weight she had placed on the edge of the box. Thus there was no where to run when the silly string shot out of the box. There was a mix of disapproving glares at Jubilee's direction and muffled snickers. Once the silly string cleared, Scott reached into the box. She had a few wolf figurines that, once Scott pulled them out and flipped them over, it was discovered that she had filled them up with a mix of glitter and confetti. Underneath the figurines was a bunch of packing peanuts. Getting rid of the peanuts, he noticed what Jubilee had been hiding from him. It was a gorgeous cookoo clock, with a wolfish design.

"On the hour a wolf pack will run on the track."

"Thank you Jubilee. It's beautiful."

"Since you've made such a mess Jubilation, you should clean it." At Ororo's comments, everyone dispersed rather rapidly, leaving Scott and Jubilee alone.

"You truly are the prank box master."

"Thanks Scott."


End file.
